Cheater
by lilyevans103
Summary: Lily's byfriend is caught cheating with one of Lily's friends. Lily is strangely not too upset about the turn of events. James is very upset. Read and Review! Happy Thanksgiving!


Cheater: A Lily/James Story

**A/N:** I don't own anything you recognize. They belong to JK Rowling! Happy Thanksgiving!

Ever since fifth year Lily had been unavailable. She dated one boy, Benjy from the end of fifth year to the middle of sixth year. She had then turned to Chad at the end of sixth year that she was still dating. It was now January of seventh year and their relationship was staring to get strained. That was because since September James Potter had been in the picture.

Chad and Lily had been friends for years before they started dating. Chad knew that Lily was very popular and had both boys and girls as friends. That didn't mean that he had to like that Lily had guy friends. But she did. There was Frank Longbottom, one of Lily's best friends and also dating her other best friend Alice Stevens. Chad and Frank had come to an agreement when he and Lily started dating: Chad would not hurt Lily and Frank would not murder him. Remus Lupin was another friend. He and Chad tolerated each other. He was Lily's study partner and they were very close. Then there was James Potter. Chad HATED James and James despised him right back. Chad knew that Lily and James were just friends but he saw how James looked at Lily and how Lily was starting to look at James…

It was a chilly Thursday evening and James and Lily were almost done with their rounds. They rounded the last corridor to the Head Dorms to see Chad leaning against the wall. James thought he heard Lily sigh as she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Night, James. See you later." Lily whispered walking over to Chad, who wrapped his arm around her and led her away. Lily looked over her shoulder and waved slightly to James before Chad steered her around the corner. James swore softly walking into the common room and sinking onto a sofa.

He still loved Lily. He always would. But she had made it _extremely _clear that she wanted to be just friends. He wanted so much more but he respected her and her wishes, so he stopped asking her out. But Chad wasn't right for Lily. There was something wrong with the boy and the way he looked at every passing girl, as well as Lily. But James was not getting even more involved. He sighed and went up to his room.

The next morning Lily was gone from the common room when James arrived. He glimpsed her only twice that day even though they had class together. James was getting worried when Sirius approached him that afternoon.

"Hey, mate. We are going to the Three Broomsticks tonight. Rosemerta agreed to let all of the seventh years have a bit of a party there, you in?" Sirius asked, slinging his arm around James's shoulder.

"Sure, mate. Have you seen Lily this afternoon? I can't seem to find her…" James asked distractedly.

"She mentioned patrols…" Sirius shrugged. Lily had grown closer to all of James friends over the year, especially Sirius, whom she was beginning to regard as a sibling.

"Thanks man. See you around eight?" James asked heading into the Head Corridor.

"Yup. Later, Bro." Sirius said cheerfully.

Lily meanwhile was on the charms corridor. She heard scuffling from a closet and sighed. Another couple… Lily flung the door open to see Chad… with one of Lily's Ravenclaw friends, Ashley…

Lily flung the door shut again and flew up the corridor to Gryffindor Tower. Alice was in Lily's old dorm. Lily flung herself at Alice and blubbered the scene to her. Alice rubbed Lily's back, hating Chad. Lily finally stopped crying and lay with her head in Alice's lap. Alice smoothed her hair away from her head.

"I'm going to the party tonight." Lily finally said firmly. Alice was surprised to say the least.

"Lils… we could always just camp up in your dorm with loads of chocolate and ice cream. I don't think…" Alice said softly.

"No, Ally. Things have been tense between Chad and I since September. I am going to the party. I have to go get ready. Are you and Frank going?" Lily asked sitting up.

"Alright, love. If you think its best. Frank and I will be round to get you around seven?" Alice said looking up at Lily as Lily stood.

"Great, see you then," Lily said brightly, kissing Alice's cheek.

At seven on the dot, Lily was waiting for Alice and Frank outside of the Head Dorms. The two walked up to her and hugged her. The three walked down to the Great Hall before the subject was brought up.

"Alice says that you caught Chad with Ashley on Charms this afternoon. She also mentioned that you seemed oddly cool at the situation when you told her after the shock wore off. Why?" Frank asked as the three left the school in the direction of Hogsmead.

"I am cool. Things have been weird between Chad and I since September. I was going to end it soon anyway. I can't go out with someone who I no longer care about as more than a friend. It's a bit of a relief to be honest." Lily said snuggling back into her cloak.

"Can we still kill him for hurting our Lils?" Alice asked as they reached the pub.

"No, Alice. C'mon, let's have fun!" Lily said skipping into the party. The two followed her silently.

Within forty five minutes, Lily was drunk. She was dancing on the floor when James and his friends arrived. Frank and Alice were watching Lily worriedly. James approached them with the others following him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" James shouted over the pounding music.

"Lily is wasted. She caught Chad cheating with her mate Ashley this afternoon. She claims to not be angry but headed straight for the firewiskey when we arrived an hour ago." Frank yelled back. James saw red.

"The idiot was cheating on her?" James roared. Alice looked around at him.

"Yes, but Lily is not the least bit upset. She's been dancing for the last fifteen minutes. One of us should go make sure that some drunk prick doesn't take advantage of her while she is drunk." Alice said.

"I'll do it." James volunteered walking over to the red head.

"Alright, we're out. It's getting out of hand. See you all later." Frank said waving and grabbing Alice's hand, pulling her from the pub.

James walked up behind Lily and tapped her shoulder. She turned quickly and beamed up at him.

"James! I'm so happy to see you! Come dance with me!" Lily said happily, grabbing his hand.

James started dancing with Lily but soon Lily changed her mind. She stood on her toes and kissed James full on the mouth. James was in shock. But when Lily pressed herself to him, he kissed her back greedily. Lily moaned and pulled James closer to her. But James pulled away reluctantly. Lily pouted and tried to kiss him again but James held her at arm's length shaking his head. Lily looked up at him.

"Break up with Chad first, Lily. I won't share you with anyone let alone that prick. Come find me after you do and are sober and I will gladly kiss you. For now, Remus will take you back to the school." James said kissing Lily's forehead and stepping away. Remus took Lily's arm and steered her back to the school, putting her to bed in her room and kissing her head before leaving her with a hangover potion by her bed.

The next day Lily pulled Chad into an empty classroom.

"I caught you with Ashley yesterday, Chad. I am breaking up with you." Lily said simply. Chad looked outraged.

"You bloody bitch! You were cheating on me too!" Chad roared. Lily looked at him

"No I wasn't. How dare you!" Lily said coldly.

"You were shacking up with Potter behind my back!" Chad roared.

"I was not! I would never cheat on you! I'm not you, Chad!" Lily hissed slapping Chad hard.

"Whatever, slut." Chad spat leaving Lily in the classroom.

Lily stared after him before running back up to her room and flinging herself on her bed, crying. It was nearly midnight when she looked at the clock. She made up her mind quickly, slipping out of her room and into James's. He was lying on his bed, looking out of his window. Lily crawled into the bed beside him. It was then she saw his bruised hand. Lily looked up at him.

"I took him out. I heard him yelling and once he was away from the classroom, I took him out and stashed him in a broom closet. He had no right to say what he did to you or to cheat on you with one of your friends. Even if you aren't upset about it, which I doubt judging by all the crying I heard, you still don't deserve to be cheated on." James said not looking at Lily.

"I never liked him much anyway. It was a pointless relationship. He only liked me because he finally won me above you and Remus. I've liked you for some time now. I was going to end it soon anyway. He just saved me having to come up with a reason. " Lily whispered looking at the curtains above her.

"That doesn't excuse him. You don't deserve to be treated like that. And you are not a prize to be won. You are a human being. Someone with feelings and love in her heart. Also, according to all the crying you've done today you care a great deal about him." James said, still not looking at Lily.

"That was more from him calling me a slut more than me being heartbroken. Was he right? Am I a slut for liking more than one person at one time?"

"No, Lily. You are not a slut and you will never be one. I won't let you become one. I promise." James said softly. Lily looked over at him. He was looking out the window again. Lily gathered her courage and kissed James's neck softly. James shivered slightly.

"You see me as a prize as well. Or you did when we were younger anyway." Lily said against James's neck.

"I love you, Lily. I never saw you as a thing to be won. I'm sorry if I came off like I did. I've loved you for years. I would never cheat on you. I would treat you like a princess." James said looking down at Lily finally. Lily smiled up at him.

"Kiss me." Lily whispered. James pulled her face to his and kissed her with unchecked longing. Lily kissed him back her hands going to his hair. James groaned and pulled Lily closer to him. Lily kissed him softly before pulling away from him and looking at him.

"Night, James. See you later." Lily whispered trying to leave, but James wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Where are you going?" James asked removing his glasses with his other hand.

"Back to my room?" Lily asked but James's arm tightened around her waist.

"No, you are staying right here with me." James said pulling Lily down beside him.

"If you say so. Night." Lily yawned, snuggling into his chest.

"I say so. Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" James asked, rubbing Lily's hair.

"I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to. Can I go to sleep now?" Lily smiled with her eyes shut.

"Yes, love. I love you." James said kissing her and falling asleep himself. Lily smiled and kissed his jaw.

"Love you too, James." Lily mumbled.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
